<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't slow down by d4redevils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479350">can't slow down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4redevils/pseuds/d4redevils'>d4redevils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Star Wars AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Shippy, Peter-centric, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, tony is a father figure to peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4redevils/pseuds/d4redevils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had left the Jedi Order years ago, living with Tony Stark and learning to be a mechanic on the lower levels of Coruscant. Then Order 66 happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Star Wars AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't slow down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't have a particular peter in mind so feel free to think of any movie/comic iteration for him. ALSO this is NOT a slash fic. if you ship tony and peter you are disgusting and i do not want you reading my fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Parker! You’ll wanna see this,” Tony called with a trembling voice. Tony’s voice never trembled before.</p>
<p>Peter shot up straight, hitting his head against the roof of the pod he had been working on. Rubbing his head, he hurried to the main garage, where Tony stood staring at a hologram with dread on his face. </p>
<p>“...The Jedi and the Republic have fallen, and a new, dark Empire is rising. This is a warning for any surviving Jedi; The future as of now is uncertain. Trust in the force. From this moment on, your life is at stake. Do not return to the temple, and may the force be with you.”</p>
<p>All the air left Peter’s lungs. He stared at the hologram, feeling helpless and numb. The pounding of his heartbeat flooded his eardrums. Distantly, he heard Tony sigh and throw a wrench across the room. </p>
<p>Thoughts swam through Peter’s head, each more confusing than the last. How could the Jedi fall? How many were left? Was his old master okay?</p>
<p>Darkness began to cloak his vision as objects surrounding him rattling and violently flying across the room.</p>
<p>Steady hands on his shoulders brought back Peter’s attention, all the objects crashing around them while Peter focused on Tony’s eyes. </p>
<p>“For Force’s sake, Parker, you can’t go around making things float anymore,” Tony snapped. “What if someone besides me saw? You’re putting yourself in danger.”</p>
<p>“I have to go,” Peter spoke softly. His hands began to twitch, tremors taking over.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Peter forced himself to calm down. This wasn’t the time to panic, he had to focus. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw set, his face becoming one of intense resolve.</p>
<p>“If I’m putting myself in danger, I’m putting you in danger as well.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Someone’s gotta hold down the shop, I suppose.” Tony’s grip on Peter’s shoulder tightened briefly, not wanting to let Peter—who had become like a son to him—go.</p>
<p>Peter nodded, and left Tony to gather the few possessions he collected over the time he spent under Tony’s roof. Throwing his things into a pack, his eyes fell upon his old lightsaber and he felt his stomach twist. The force flowed through him, bringing the saber’s hilt into his palm. Fitting the hilt into his utility belt, Peter swung his pack around his shoulders and met Tony in the garage for the last time.</p>
<p>Running his hands through his hair, Tony leaned against his pod, holding a small sack for credits. He looked at Peter, a soft smile on his face, seeing Peter for the first time as a man, and not the scrappy kid that showed up on his doorstep cycles ago.</p>
<p>“Here, it’s not much but it should help you get by for now,” Tony held out the sack of credits towards Peter, as well as a key to the pod. “You can also take my pod. It’s not like I’m going anywhere, and I trust you to take care of it.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded, a grin spread across his face. “Thanks Tony, you didn’t have to—”</p>
<p>Tony pulled Peter into a hug, both of them crying. “You be careful out there, kid.”</p>
<p>Peter choked out a laugh, “Alright, Stark. Don’t go replacing me with some other wayward jedi, alright?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>Peter wiped the tears from his eyes and climbed into the pod, putting his pack in the seat next to him. He powered on the pod, feeling the wind whip through his hair.</p>
<p>"See ya later, Stark!" Peter yelled over the roar of the engine.</p>
<p>Steering the pod out of the garage and into the back alleys of Coruscant, Peter thought briefly about what lies ahead for his future. Pushing those thoughts away, he set a course for a neighboring system where he could stay for a night or two until he figured out what was next. Until then, his only focus was staying hidden and alive. He sensed the Force surrounding him, vibrating in his bones, telling him he had a long journey waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! this fic is a part of a larger au that i am working on and i hope to write more for :D if you like my writing please consider checking out my other works and following me on twitter @D4REDEVILS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>